winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel Johnson
Babi Ariel is a girl from the planet of water, Warva. Background Babi Ariel is the leader of the Babi Wingz group, she has the power of water and the sea, and is the strongest. She is the sister of Babi Bryla, and she longs to find Babi Bryla and live with her. On her trip to save the realm of animals, Acrian, she has to work with Flora who she doesn't get on so well with and when she sudgests they go and find Roxy, Flora disagrees and says they should stop Stormy from vandalising wildlife. (Babi Ariel having a crush on Helia doesn't help) The two realms Andros and Warva (Babi Ariel's planet) have been warring over the title The Realm of the Oceans, so Layla and Babi Ariel are not particularly fond of each other. But they do have similar powers, interests and attitudes, so they sometimes mix quite well. In Series 2 of "2 Winx Clubs!" Layla thinks about divorcing Nabu because of his constant flirting with Roxy. Babi Ariel says to Layla "sit down with him, look into his eyes and express your feelings, Layla, no-one else can do that as well as you." That makes them grow stronger in friendship. When Musa met Babi Ariel in Magix City, she glared at her and said "Yo, what the heck you doin' down here, shouldn't you be playing with your homie mates?" Babi Ariel was deeply offended and threw a water baloon at Musa, but despite the hate-at-first-sight fight, they do get on OK. She and Roxy are good friends, they both love animals and are very brave, Roxy sudgests that Babi Ariel could help them along on their mission to Vivian. Stella and Babi Ariel are like twins in personality, they are both funny and happy. Personality Profile Babi Ariel is bubbly, funny and really cool! Babyhood Babi Ariel's mother, Victoria Johnson, a professional in Metaphorphasis, gave birth to her daughter in 1996, on the 16th of August. She had trouble naming her beautiful daughter until her husband - who had just came back from his holiday to Sparks - gave her the name "Babi-Ariel". He said he gave her the name because "babi" is Warvian for "beautiful" and "ariel" is Warvian for "child." So her name is a translation to "beautiful child." She was born in The Royal Palace of Warva; Victoria said it was the happiest time of her life. Babi Ariel spoke her first words when she was exactly 15 months old. ''Appearance'' ''Civillan'' Babi Ariel is a Spanish tanned young lady and she has deep auburn red hair, blue as the sea eyes and the Intelligence Class 4 Average. In her Season 1, her normal form outfit is a deep purple halter neck with a neon green heart on it and indigo leggings with a forest green skirt. She has lilac pumps in Season 1 aswell. Her hair is straightened and put in a pale green hairband. In Season 2 and 3 her casual outfit is a lilac tube mini-dress with grass green stars on and a silver pendant and brown wedges with pale green straps, her hair is put into plaits. For Season 4, her hair is very shiny and wavy, with indigo streaks in, she wears a purple tank top, with neon green skinny jeans and lilac hearts going up the leg. Her shoes are Deep green ankle boots with metallic purple laces. ''Winx'' Babi Ariel wears an eletric purple tube dress with sharp points and a green sarong at her waist. Her dress is two-peice and has a lilac heart clip holding it together. She has forest green ankle boots and a indigo hairband. She also has golden earrings. ''Charmix ''Baby Ariel wears a golden shell-shaped pin and a silver dolphin bag around her waist. ''Enchantix'' Babi Ariel's Enchantix is a indigo tank dress with a grass green star-pendant in the middle of her chest. She has lilac silky tendril-like material attatched and also has forest green barefoot sandals with a deep purple heart attatched. Her wings are lilac with purple swirls with forest-green lining. Her hair is flowing and down to her knees and is more red than brown. She has a small, golden tiara. '' '' ''Music'' Babi Ariel is a very talented musician as she can sing, play the piano, electric guitair and is a professional violinist. She can play the bongo drums very well and she is a keen player of the flute. She cannot play the trumpet o r the saxaphone but she can play everything else. ''Singing'' Babi Ariel's singing voice is very similar to Cascada's. She sings electro-pop better than anything else. She LOVES to sing Avril Lavinge songs. At the age of eight, she was given her very own microphone to her from her Grandma. She started singing lessons when she was 5 and ended when she was 11. She loves to peform infront of people and she wants to be on The X-Factor. ''Relationships'' ''Helia'' Babi Ariel took an interest to Flora's boyfriend, Helia. But fortunatley for Flora, Helia didn't love her back. After this, Babi Ariel puts Helia's watch in the blending machine and blends it up with some white wine. She then smashes the watch and chucks it out. (Way to get some revenge) Helia hates her from that point on and she hates him back. ''Andy'' Babi Ariel cracks Andy up and she likes him. He likes her back. They go out for a date but when Babi Ariel finds out he cheated on her with Roxy, she plots another devious revenge. She smashes Andy's guitar up and cuts up the chord to his microphone during a performance. She flirts with Andy but he doesn't take any interest in her. ''Haydin'' Coming soon Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Talent